<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Bonds of Heaven and Hell by OhSoSheWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536762">The Bonds of Heaven and Hell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhSoSheWrites/pseuds/OhSoSheWrites'>OhSoSheWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Heaven's Secret (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:20:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhSoSheWrites/pseuds/OhSoSheWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Like most things, she thought soulmates were something she had left behind in the human world. She was wrong</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucifer/Main Character, mimi/main character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Bonds of Heaven and Hell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I love Heaven’s Secret and specifically the dynamic between Lucifer and MC, so when I started thinking of couples for a month of soulmate AUs on Tumblr, they were at the top of the list. This is set midway through book 2 and draws on books 1 and 2. </p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Adjusting life to life after-life is hard. Sera has to let go of her past self, of her human feelings and connections. She has to adjust to new rules and expectations. To the fact that life as she knew it is over, but that she still has lifetimes to live.</p><p>So she figures she can be forgiven for the fact that it takes months to realize her soulmark is gone. She never met her soulmate, so she can’t really mourn them, but she can mourn one more connection to her human life.</p><p>Yet, of course it’s gone, because she is no longer human. She lived. Then she died. And now she is something else. And given the strict rules of heaven and hell, she figures soul marks would just be another complicated dimension so it is probably good they don’t exist.</p><p>At least that was her assumption. </p><p>“I hope Adi will be ok,” Mimi muses one day, biting her lip in concern, “a broken soul bond is traumatic.”</p><p>“Adi and Sammy were soulmates?” Sera blurts out the words before she can stop herself. There is a lot to unpack there. The idea that angels and demons can have soulmates, but also that they can be mated with each other. </p><p>Mimi looks surprised, “no one told you?” She rolled her eyes, “wait, of course they wouldn’t, after all they wouldn’t want to encourage ‘bad behaviour’.” Mimi laughs, that humourless laugh all the demons have when talking about the rules of celestial society. “It’s not like human soulmates, we’re not born with a phrase on our skin or anything like that.” </p><p>Mimi casts a curious look at Sera, who nods in answer to the unasked questions. </p><p>“I had one, it’s gone now.” Sera absently runs her hand over the bare patch of shoulder where her mark once lay.</p><p>“Well if you have a celestial soul mark, you won’t find out right away,” Mimi tells her, “they don’t show up until you’ve engaged in an act of “intimacy”.” The demon girl makes air quotes as she adopts the tone frequently used by their professors. “It’s supposed to stop demons and angels from bonding.” </p><p>Because fraternization between heaven and hell is forbidden. And yet... Sera is well aware how that works. Her eyes meet Mimi’s for a moment, suddenly aware of what this revelation means, or rather doesn’t mean, for them. This new knowledge, at least new to Sera, hangs in the air until she changes the subject. </p><p>“So Sammy and Adi?”</p><p>Mimi nods. “Yeah. It showed up the first time they hooked up. Adi told me after. He was so freaked out,” her voice softened, “but also so content. Even though it was ‘wrong’,” Mimi’s scorn is palatable as she says the last word. “And now...” Mimi bites her lip. “I don’t know if he’ll be ok, Sera, I really don’t.”</p><p>Sera just nods, because there is nothing she can say. Both about Sammy’s death and this concept of celestial soul mates which is still new and unknown to her. She doesn’t even know what form a celestial soul bond takes and she can’t bring herself to ask Mimi, so the question remains unanswered until the night Lucifer shows up at her room and their argument erupts into passion. The connection is so intense, the air between them so charged, that isn’t until after he is gone that Sera notices that it left lasting consequences.</p><p>The mark on the bottom of her left breast is small and the location is thankfully one that can be concealed from prying eyes. Which is good because she would not enjoy explaining why there is an ‘L’ on her chest or how it had gotten there. After all, she had only just avoided being kicked out for fraternization. However small it is, Sera knows immediately what it is and what it means. Or maybe she just knows what she wants it to mean?</p><p>Because the next time she sees Lucifer, he doesn’t give off “we’re soulmate” vibes and she has a moment of doubt, almost convincing herself that she hallucinated the mark. But then, even as his words push her away and dismiss what happened between them as ‘just sex’, his gaze falls on her chest and something almost like longing crosses his face and Sera knows she isn’t imagining anything. </p><p>Lucifer is her soulmate. She knows that as sure as she knows anything these days. But she doesn’t know how to feel about it or what it means or what it changes (if anything). And if Lucifer’s attitude is anything to go by, he’s not exactly ready to shout it from the rooftops either.</p><p>Which is fine. She never wanted a soulmate anyway. And she certainly didn’t need one as obnoxious and infuriating as Lucifer. If he wants to ignore their bond, she is perfectly happy to do so. Or at least that is what she tells herself and in the daylight, she almost succeeds in believing. At night, alone in her bed, with the memory of his hands and mouth on her and the pulsing magic of his mark beneath her breast is a different story, but while she might long for Lucifer’s touch, she is also aware of all that is working against them.</p><p>Maybe he is her soulmate, but neither of them is happy about it, and no one else would be either. </p><p>Then she dies (but not really) at Satan’s hand and wakes up in Lucifer’s arms and sees the relief in his eyes, but so much more. He holds her close and murmurs words she can’t make out into her skin, his hand is on her chest, the magic of his mark pulsing beneath it and for a moment she has never felt more at ease.</p><p>Sera isn’t stupid, she knows happily ever after isn’t guaranteed, epically with Lucifer and that this bond between them will likely be comolicated and messy, just like their entire relationship, but in this moment all that matters is that he is hers and she is his. </p>
<ul>
<li>

<p>End </p>
</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>